


【锤基】甜点（公开场合）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Thor, fear of being discovered
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 简单来说，就是个无法无天锤在爹妈眼皮底下欺负娇花基的短小故事。（原来发在杂七杂八里的一篇，后来考虑到tag的原因，整合了一下单独拎出来重发了。）（（对，是重发，不是新篇……））
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	【锤基】甜点（公开场合）

**Author's Note:**

> 内含：半公开场合性爱，口交，舔穴，前列腺挤压，前列腺高潮，锤锤cou不要脸

“Loki？亲爱的，你哪里不舒服吗？”

神域的小王子猛地一回神，脱手把还插着半块煮甜芋的叉子丢了出去，不得不在众神之父不满的谴责目光下面颊通红地把它捡回来。十几分钟前他的兄长Thor已经下桌了，用的是不想吃饭后甜点的老土借口，推开餐盘匆匆消失在拐角处。现在长长的餐桌上只剩下残羹剩饭和阿萨王室剩余的三位成员，神王夫妇就坐在Loki的对面。

“儿子？”Frigga王后担忧地问，“你的脸很红，不断走神，是不是发烧了？需要让Eir夫人给你看一看吗？”

“不用了妈妈，我没事的，可能只是昨晚睡得太迟了。”面色通红的王子飞快地说，尽力不显露自己震颤的喉音。“如果真的病了，我一定不会瞒着您，妈妈。”

神后对他的乖巧亲昵很受用，很快重新拾起她的银叉，边切甜芋边低声和她的丈夫聊着什么Loki现在没法更不感兴趣的话题。眼见危机解除，小王子松了一口气，紧跟着肌肉猛地绞死，一只手飞快捂住自己的嘴，另一只手则尽可能不引起注意地掀开他腿上的桌布。国王和王后还在进行愉快的对话，全然不知就在长桌的另一端，机灵古怪的幼子正对自己大张的腿间怒目而视；准确来说，他正在给那里的一颗脑袋发射眼刀：金黄的长发，海蓝的眼睛噙着笑意，英俊的五官举世无双，正是刚刚才消失在门外的大王子Thor。

视线的障碍被挪开，Thor愉快地给Loki抛了个媚眼，嘴唇一阵挪动吮吸。小王子又不受控制地发出短暂的啜泣，箍在下半张脸上的左手更用力了，右手则卷进兄长柔软华丽的长发，无力地拉扯。他的哥哥像匹没有痛觉的马，任由自己引以为傲的头发被当做泄愤对象，专心致志给插在嘴里的勃起服务。Loki的阴茎长得很标志，红嫩而挺拔，就像他本人一样可爱，因为主人的奇怪习惯而剃得干干净净。Thor给他口交时，不费多少力气就能感觉到头部滑下自己的喉咙，引发他下意识的吞咽。

长桌忽然微微震动起来，Loki一惊，抬头才发现是Frigga逗笑了Odin，神王发自肺腑的笑声让餐桌都微微晃动起来。被父母发现的恐惧感在此刻拔升到极致，Loki眼泪都憋出来了，拼命推了哥哥的肩几下，两条长腿却像缠住救命稻草一样死死绞紧Thor的颈项。他不再觉得这是个好主意了，两人成年后互通心意的岁月里玩过无数或背德或下流的刺激游戏，加之兄弟相奸本就是乱伦，但即便如此，他们的荒唐事也从未捅到过备受尊敬的父母面前。母后最疼爱的小王子快要真的哭出来了，他不知道用餐之前自己怎么会被Thor说服，又怎么会认为以法术掩饰让提前离场的Thor悄悄潜回大堂和他胡闹是个好主意。Thor之前拼命劝解他，仆人不会在王室用餐时逗留在大堂里，Loki被他哄骗，下意识地忘记了父母亲可是不会比他早走的。

“啊！”他短促地惊叫，幸好被手掌闷住，没有逃窜到神王夫妇耳中。Thor把他的大腿抬高，逼他将臀部放在椅子的边缘，露出臀丘之间的小小入口。在Loki看不到的地方，他深爱的兄长伸出厚实的舌肉来，一下一下地舔舐着因紧张而放松不下来的那圈褶皱，好像母猫给幼崽理毛。即便如此，吓出泪花的Loki还是很久之后才放松下来，憋回眼泪和粗喘，一只手梳了梳Thor浓密的金发，示意他可以继续。

分散精神，他得想点别的，否则早晚会露馅儿的。Loki暗暗想，一边因为舌尖顶开环状肌的刺激拱起腰，一边开始努力倾听父母的对话。Frigga一周前刚从华纳海姆探亲归来，似乎一同带回来不少时政八卦，正在和心情欠佳的丈夫分享；而Odin或许不见得是真的感兴趣，但为了妻子的一片真心，也认真听了下来。那些贵族小姐们一个比一个滑稽的择偶准则从Loki的左耳进去右耳出来，到最后只能化为一片朦胧的噪音；他明明没有认真去听，却感觉舌头抽插穴肉的水啧声在身体和大脑里回荡，音量是那么大，让他担心等在大堂门外的母亲的女官都能听见。

他不敢再捂嘴了，转而单手死死掐住桌沿，像要借此禁锢自己。Thor对他内心的挣扎一无所知，估计就算知道了他也不会在意，毕竟露出一张濒临高潮的脸供父母观赏的人并不是他，而是拼命抑制自己的Loki。小王子的眼睛在不断向上翻；他想要控制自己，但Thor天赋异禀的舌尖结实地压上了他的前列腺，Loki的阴茎诚实地吐出一大波前液，被Thor抹在掌心用来做给他撸管用的润滑液。他想要掐一个幻术，干脆痛痛快快地释放自我，又担心学艺不精被教导自己的母亲看穿；想要阻止Thor，但被彻底舔开的同时勃起还得到贴心抚慰的感觉真是太好了，让他忍不住小幅度耸动屁股往Thor的脸上坐，实在没法在这种关头叫他停下。

前列腺的压力越来越大，Thor的舌头简直是机器做的，插了那么久也不知道累！但他很快就无法抱怨了，阴茎的快感已经饱和，Loki咬着嘴唇，欲哭无泪地射精了，阴囊都提起来，种子一滴不漏地落在Thor的掌心里。前段释放过后，穴里的快感就更不堪承受了，Loki知道自己现在的表情一定很失礼，不得不吃了一大口甜芋用来掩饰，这样就算有人瞥见他满脸通红还触电般翻着白眼一抖一抖的样子，也会误会他是吃甜点噎着了，而非快要被胆大包天的兄长在桌下舔到前列腺高潮了。Thor还嫌不够，舔湿一根中指伸进他的后穴，精准地开始揉按被折磨了几十分钟的前列腺。Loki的反应很大，他架在哥哥肩上的双膝反射性地向上一顶，整张餐桌都跟着狠狠一颤，父母的视线双双看过来时，他不得不假装自己是打了一个巨大的喷嚏，也好在他被Thor折磨得向前弯曲、涕泪满面的惨样很有说服力，Frigga王后才只是皱着眉看了他两眼，没再说什么。

今晚的智谋全用在背德交媾上的诡计之神再度掀开桌布，用最小的声音哭道：“哥！我快到了，慢点，轻点，妈妈会看到的！！”

Thor并不理他，反而将又一根手指狠狠顶进去，Loki牙关一松，还没反应过来就达到了前列腺高潮。一股激烈的热流从那枚平常不被唤醒的腺体喷射而出，传到他的脊髓、脑干，又在他的大腿内侧缠绵地停留。那种让人神志尽失的快感会让任何品尝过它的人都成为它的奴隶，跪下来舔吮任何人的脚趾，只为能够一次又一次地品尝它的魅力。Loki隐约知道自己在笑，而且笑出了声，也知道Thor直到现在都还在锲而不舍地挤压他的前列腺，让他疲软的阴茎吐出一波又一波水液，但那些都是潜意识，他的全副身心都已经成为了高潮、成为了索尔的俘虏。那种轻飘飘的滋味胜过躺在美丽的女神怀里饮下神王珍藏的蜜酒，更胜过任何恶作剧成功而不被怪罪的满足感。Thor终于放过他了，两串泪珠从Loki无神大张的眼角滑下，他像只猫一样吐出一截舌尖衔住，高潮的余韵让他满脸淫糜，四肢仍然被困其中、不受控制地战栗。

“Loki我的孩子，”Frigga不知何时看了过来，担忧而温柔的声音带有一位母亲独特的爱意，“我想你真的需要休息，看看你可怜的脸蛋儿，你的心思已经不知道飘去什么地方了。如果不愿意去看医官，至少早点回去休息，好吗亲爱的？”

“……”Loki转了转眼睛，整个人朦胧而恍惚，好一会儿才尽力回答，“是的，妈妈。我想……我确实需要休息一会儿了。”

他推开扶手椅，颤抖着从桌边站起身，踉跄着跌出门去。如果你在这时仔细观察，就会发现他的腰间和身侧都有一些模糊，好像有人在那里施了什么蹩脚的障眼术似的。

“这孩子。”Odin嘟囔着，在妻子的劝慰下喝了一口蜜酒。

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻好久以前就想写这个梗了，有机会还会写双性基的桌下舔穴，一定也很好吃。


End file.
